Bitchkrieg
Bitchkrieg is a former Archaicon and a member of exitium in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Overview Unlike the other Archaicons in Misanthropy’s elite retinue, Bitchkrieg was reshaped neither by Unicron nor by Misanthropy himself. Instead, she was simply recruited by Misanthropy’s weapons expert Manhattan Project, who saw her in action on Nemesis Tessera, a planet on the edge of the Andromeda galaxy, when she was single-handedly defending her home from marauding reptilian beasts. Her family dead, Bitchkrieg (then calling himself Harridan) fought the massed hordes of barbarians using only her bare hands, strangling and crushing the oncoming legions. Salvation Though she fought valiantly for days, not stopping his relentless defence, she was eventually gouged open in a dozen places, and running out of energon. Just as she was about to succumb to the effects of her dwindling fuel supply, a vast space vessel blackened the sky, and three warriors descended from a hatch in its underbelly, amidst a haze of green smoke - the shining, valiant form of Manhattan Project, and his two minicon henchmen, Fatman and Little Boy. Seeing the trail of dismembered and trampled cold-blooded corpses, Manhattan Project realised that he had found a warrior worthy of serving Unicron. Thinking quickly, he drew his rifle, and with a hail of lead, scythed through a wave of the reptiles. Using this time, Fatman and Little Boy rushed to Harridan’s aid, refilling her tanks and patching up her wounds. However, it wasn’t long before the throng rejoined the fray, and the battle was started in earnest. The sun set and rose thrice upon the field of battle, though its rays scarcely crept past the hovering form of Misanthropy’s empty flagship, "World's End". On the eve of the third day, the legions of reptilian warriors finally lost heart, seeing hundreds of their number dead and broken across the plains. However, even as the barbarians retreated, all was not well. Fatman and Little Boy were dead, their circuitry gnawed by ophidian teeth, and their heads spilt asunder by crude stone axes. Seeing that he needed to replace their presence, Manhattan Project invited Harridan to join the Archaicons. Doubt or Design? Compelled by the compassion shown by these strangers, who sold their lives dearly to help her, she agreed, and the former Autobot soon found herself kneeling before the imposing figure of Misanthropy. After swearing eternal fealty to Misanthropy, and eternal servitude to his new god, Unicron, she was renamed Bitchkrieg, in honour of the devastating assault that saved her life. Unwilling to submit to the rigours of being refitted with a new body, it was not long before Bitchkrieg realised that she could easily infiltrate Autobot squadrons - not only was she once one of them, but she still sported Autobot workmanship on her chassis, and bore the symbol of their faction. Several times she has successfully worked as a double agent within Autobot infrastructures, leading to the downfall of Autobot outposts on Mars, Pluto, and Saturn’s moon Titan. After gaining a position in the retinue of an Autobot War Councillor named Epsilon Magnus, Bitchkrieg came to a second realisation - her skills as a double agent could also be turned to assassination. As Magnus rested one night on his home world of Charon, Pluto’s moon, after debating within the AWC over some trivial matter, Bitchkrieg struck, slicing the worthless politician’s body in half at the waist. Arson managed to hide any evidence of foul play, and it was months before Bitchkrieg was seen again in the same solar system. No one knows quite how many time Bitchkrieg has countered Autobot plots and war efforts either by betraying intelligence or taking out key members of their hierarchy, but it is safe to say that the Decepticon forces, and, more importantly, the splinter group known only as the RDD, would be in a far worse condition were it not for her treasonous machinations. Defection After several years serving with the Archaicons, Bitchkrieg gradually became more and more disillusioned with Misanthropy's end goal. What good, she thought is fighting tooth and nail to destroy the universe? With her mind made up, she waited until the rest of the Archaicons were busy engaged in one of their rituals of exaltation to their god, Unicron. As the scent of incense and the droning intonation of chanted rites pervaded every inch of the Fortress of Solitude, the Archaicons' temple-citadel on Jupiter, she quietly stole away to the space docks. WIth one last parting glance across the ornate hangar, and into the inky blackness of the labyrnthine corridors, she boarded a small space frigate, and left behinf forever the life she had lived under Misanthropy's command. Since then, Bitchkrieg has been spotted in battle in numerous star systems, seemingly now as a member of exitium. Although she has proven a valuable asset to her new commander, Dreadspawn, several of her newfound comrades have begun to have their doubts as to just how her forerunner in the team, Elita Nemesis, came to meet her end... Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Females